vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー (Luka Luka★Night Fever)
|singers = Megurine Luka |producers = samfree (music, lyrics) * HaruAki (illustration) |links = }} Background This song is samfree's first original work using Megurine Luka and became one of Luka's most notable early hits. It's a eurobeat song of a 2D woman who wants to break through the "dimensions". Five days after it was uploaded, the song quickly became popular and reached hall of fame (exceeding 100,000 views). It also ranked the Vocaloid Weekly ranking number 72 (rank 6). This is quite an achievement for the song Luka Luka✭Night Fever to be up so high, for the other songs on top of the rankings at that time were hits such as Ginsaku's "Iroha Uta", Agoaniki-P's "Double Lariat" and minato's "RIP=RELEASE". One year after it was uploaded (March 7, 2010) the song reached 1 million views. It's also featured in various compilations, such as EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM 2, VOCA NICO☆PARTY and VOC@LOID GENERATION. On June 25, 2012, in Konami's game "DANCE EVOLUTION ARCADE", the song Luka Luka✭Night Fever was featured there (a cover, not the original version by Luka). This song is also one of the tracks for samfree's Night Series and overall the most notable track in the series, along with other tracks such as "Megu Megu Fire☆Endless Night" and "Lily Lily★Burning Night". Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. No no no no no! ☆ The words run right to left That bored look on your face as you watch the screen I could cross into your world at any time So you better be ready I know you better than anyone So leave it to me Don't be afraid, let's get dancing! Luka Luka ★ Night Fever In time to the pounding rhythm Forget all your troubles now! Luka Luka ★ Night Fever I'll be right here Don't you look away, no no no no no! ☆ I know you better than anyone So tell me everything Why are we here? Let's find out together Luka Luka ★ Night Fever Feel the beat growing stronger Take my hand, if you're ready Luka Luka ★ Night Fever I like the way you shine Full speed ahead, let's fly away Are you ready, baby? Luka Luka ★ Night Fever In time to the pounding rhythm Forget all your troubles now! Luka Luka ★ Night Fever I'll be right here Don't you look away, no no no no no! ☆ No no no no no! ☆ Derivatives |human = |dance = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *DANCE EVOLUTION ARCADE (Nana Mitani) *REFLEC BEAT (Nana Mitani) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Mega Mix Gallery Module cyber.png|Luka's Cyber Nation module for Luka Luka ★ Night Fever from the game: -Project DIVA- extend. Luka_10.jpg|Luka's Cyber Nation module for Luka Luka ★ Night Fever from the game: -Project DIVA- Arcade. Cyber Nation.jpg|Luka's Cyber Nation module for the song "Luka Luka ★ Night Fever" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd luka ft 10.jpg|Luka's "Cyber Nation" module used for the song "Luka Luka ★ Night Fever",in the game -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Concert songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs